


Fresh From My Dreams

by shniam, shnixangel



Series: This Is Us [1]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/pseuds/shnixangel
Summary: Under the table, you kick your shoes off and your foot brushes up the inside of Nick’s leg. The half bottle of prosecco you’ve drunk through the evening has left you feeling a little flirtatious.





	Fresh From My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> We are reasonably new to the Backstreet Boys fandom, but a month in, and we've done more writing than we've done in years!
> 
> This is a six part series, which includes different pairings. We are really happy with how these have turned out and hope that whoever reads enjoys them too!
> 
> This first part came about after an innocent What's App conversation and it kind of wrote itself in a matter of hours!

Nick had surprised you when he’d come home mid afternoon, by taking you out for dinner. It’s been a while, what with the band always being very busy, so Nick had picked a restaurant with darkened corners and, being the exclusive type of establishment, there’s plenty of space between the tables to ensure privacy.

Under the table, you kick your shoes off and your foot brushes up the inside of Nick’s leg. The half bottle of prosecco you’ve drunk through the evening has left you feeling a little flirtatious.

“Any dessert?” The waiter asks, and you nod.  
“Can we have the sharing dark chocolate cake?” You reply and Nick grins at you.  
“Nothing like choosing my own dessert!” He laughs.  
You shrug and grin. “Come on babe, you know you’re just going to steal half my dessert anyway!” 

Once the waiter has gone to put the order into the kitchen, you move your chair closer to Nick’s.

“Hey you.” You grin, your hand resting on Nick’s thigh and you can feel the firm muscles under the fabric of his trousers.  
“Can I help?!” He laughs, and it dies on his lips as your hand grazes against the zip of his trousers.  
You smile softly. “Easier to eat if we’re closer together.”  
“Yeah, yeah, any excuse to get into my pants!” He chuckles.  
“Do I need an excuse?” You ask quietly, your chin resting on his shoulder.  
“No, you generally do as you want! It’s part of your charm babe!” He grins.

The dessert arrives and you smile at the waiter, removing your hand from Nick’s lap. You pick a spoon up and slowly bring it to your mouth as your other hand slides up Nick’s thigh. The warm chocolate sauce starts to drop off the spoon, requiring you to flick your tongue out and twirl it around the spoon, the mixed flavours of the salted caramel sauce exploding in your mouth.

Turning your head to give Nick your seal of approval, you notice his eyes fixed on your lips, pupils blown and mouth dropped open.

Taking advantage of the situation, you suck the spoon as you remove it from your mouth. 

‘Ok there babe?’ You ask nonchalantly. 

Nick shakes his head, trying to clear his mind enough to answer you. “Uh huh...” he manages to reply as you get a spoonful of dessert and hold it to his lips. 

He grins at you as he opens his mouth, sucking the spoon into his mouth as he shifts his chair closer to yours. “You know, two can play at that game babe.” He smiles, not used to being the one out of control. 

You smile sweetly at him. You lean forward, gently biting down on his ear lobe and you feel him shudder. “But only one of us can win baby.” You murmur. 

Nick’s breath hitches as your hand slides a little higher, the side of your index finger slowly stroking over the zip of his trousers. 

“So, happy with the way the video turned out? Ready to introduce new music to the world?” You ask, acting as though absolutely nothing is going on under the table. 

Nick nods. “Yeah, saw the final ... “ he trails off as your fingers start toying the zip, tugging it open just a little. 

“The final what babe?” You ask, smiling widely at him. 

“Video.” Nick gulps as he shifts awkwardly in his chair as the top of your index finger pushes down at the top of his cock which is quickly hardening. 

“Bet you look stunning in it.” You murmur, sliding another spoonful of dessert into Nick’s mouth and he shrugs cockily.

“Maybe.” He answers around the chocolate. 

“Probably best I didn’t come to the shoot, I wouldn’t have been able to keep my hands off you.” You tease. 

“Bit like now?” Nick laughs lightly as you lean forward a little, making the most of the fact the dress you chose for dinner is low cut and you push your breasts together a little, and as you predicted, Nick’s gaze drops down to your chest. He licks his lips and looks back up at you. 

“Oh, baby, I plan on using more than just my hands.” You tease, running the palm of your hand along Nick’s semi hard cock before taking your hand out of his trousers, pulling the zip back up as Nick jerks his leg, banging his knee on the underside of the table. 

When the bill comes, Nick doesn’t even check the amount before he throws down his credit card, absently punching in his PIN number. Nick throws down a $100 note as a tip and grabs your hand, pulling you out of the restaurant. 

“Where’s the goddamn car?” He asks impatiently as you stand behind him and slide your arms around his waist, your hands under his jacket as you tug at his shirt, sliding your right hand over his stomach, your fingers toying with the button on his trousers. 

“Babe...” Nick whines, glancing over his shoulder at you.  
“Yes darling?” You grin back innocently, knowing you both know it’s anything but innocent.  
“Thank fuck.” Nick says as the car is brought around and he jumps into the driver’s seat as you climb into the passenger side. 

As Nick steps on the gas, the car roars away from the side of the road and you turn your body to face him, legs crossed so your dress rides up, making sure Nick gets a glimpse of your thigh. “What’s the rush babe?” You ask, wrapping your hand over his as he changes gear. 

“The rush is that you’re teasing the fuck out of me!” He laughs, pulling onto the highway and revving the engine until he’s just under the speed limit.

“I’m quite sure I’ve no idea what you mean!” You laugh in reply before you put your hand on his thigh, your little finger pressing into the crease between thigh and groin. 

Nick mutters under his breath as he swerves in and out of traffic before diving off at a junction, the road becoming windy as you head into the hills of LA, away from the city. You don’t say anything else, you don’t have to, you can see from the look on Nick’s face how turned on he is as he concentrates on getting you both home in one piece. 

You arrive home, the gates opening as Nick drives in, almost losing his footing on the pedal as your hand finally slides over his groin and he lets out a yelp as he slams the breaks on. 

“Seriously babe, how does half a bottle of prosecco turn you into such a tease?!” He asks, putting his hand over yours and squeezing, eyes falling shut momentarily at the sensation. 

You press a button to turn the engine off and you’re plunged into darkness as the headlights switch off. Kicking off your shoes, you clamber over the console between you and Nick. The lights from the city below provide enough light for you to see the hungry look on his face as he slams his seat back as far as it will go as he grabs your hips and pulls you into his lap. 

“Just imagine how much worse I could be if I’d had a whole bottle,” You murmur and then Nick’s kissing you like his life depends on it, his hands are everywhere. You hitch your dress around your waist as he fumbles with the zip on his trousers and he hisses as the cold air from the AC hits him. 

“Wanna make tonight interesting?” You ask him as he pushes the lace of your knickers to one side. 

“More interesting than fucking you in the car? Not sure how you can top this babe, but I’m listening!” He asks, before he puts his mouth on your neck, sucking hard, determined to leave an obvious mark there tomorrow. 

As he slides his cock inside of you, you let out a sudden cry, clutching onto him as he throws his head back in pleasure. 

“Let me edge you.” You whisper into his ear and Nick freezes.  
“You’d do that for me?” He asks. 

The thing is, Nick’s been edged before, by someone who wasn’t you, and he’s mentioned, a few times, how much he’d like you to do it, but you’ve never had the courage to before, but seeing the look in his eyes now, you know you’ve made the right decision. 

“Yeah, but on one condition,”  
Nick rolls his hips against yours, kissing you. “Anything.” He replies, circling his hips, knowing damn well how crazy he’s making you. 

“Get me off here, in the car, but when I come, when I cry out your name, when you feel me coming around you, you can’t come.” You tell him, undulating your hips against his and Nick lets out an incredibly satisfying whimper as he nods in agreement. “Promise?” You ask as he thrusts his hips upwards. “And if you’re a good boy, if you don’t come until I tell you that you can, I’ll make you come harder than you’ve ever come in your entire fucking life, yeah?” You ask, knowing he likes a little dirty talk. 

By way of a response, Nick leans forward to kiss you like it’s the first and the last kiss combined as he frantically fucks into you. He stutters momentarily and you pull back to check on him before he starts whispering into your ear. 

“You looked so hot tonight, and that thing you did with the spoon, Christ babe, I thought I was gonna come in my pants, thought I’d have to walk through the restaurant with come stained trousers and you know what, for you, I’d have done it, I’d have blown my load there and then I’d not haven given a fuck what anyone thought.” Nick pants, trying to concentrate on your orgasm, not his own and then he feels you tense, feels the change in your body and he concentrates harder than he’s ever done before on not coming as your orgasm rips through you, your body clenched around Nick as you cry out his name. 

Somehow, and Nick has no idea how, he manages to stave off his own orgasm as you slow your hips down. 

“How much do you wanna come?” You murmur in his ear as you raise your hips off of him. You can feel how hard he still is. “You wanna slide back inside of me, fill me up and fuck me until I’m screaming your name, you wanna screw me harder than you’ve ever screwed anyone before?” You tease, knowing how close to the edge Nick is as you wrap your hand around his cock. 

“Don’t let me, please, fuck, don’t let me come!” Nick gasps and jerks hard when you squeeze the base of his cock, stopping his orgasm before it breaks. 

You both sit in the car for a minute or so, you coming down from your high and Nick willing his body back from the brink. 

You clamber back over to the passenger seat, rearranging your dress as Nick leans his head back on the headrest, eyes closed as you watch him. “Inside?” You ask, opening the car door. 

Nick opens his eyes and winks, laughing. “Wasn’t I just there?!”  
You gasp in mock horror. “So rude!” You laugh, sliding out of the car, reaching down to pick up your heels, swinging them in your hand as you shut the car door. 

Nick climbs out of the car, having tucked himself back into his trousers but left them open at the top, locking the doors with the remote and comes around to your side of the car. 

“Put the heels back on?” He asks, pulling you close to him.  
“Maybe inside, they’re a killer to walk on the gravel in!”  
“Please babe?” He asks again and you laugh, leaning on his shoulder as you slip your shoes back on, before taking his hand and leading him into the house, watching him over your shoulder as he follows, his bottom lip between his teeth in concentration. 

Inside the house Nick tries to pull you close, hand under your thighs and trying to lift your dress up. “Upstairs,” you command, slapping his hand lightly with your bag, “I’ll be up in a sec.”  
“Tease.” He pretends to pout.  
“You love it!” You laugh, kissing him gently.

As Nick climbs the stairs, you lock up and kick your shoes off, remembering what he asked, you pick them up and drop them on the stairs before going into the downstairs bathroom. A quick freshen up and wipe down and you’re almost ready. You take your dress off and redo your makeup, applying lipstick but not blotting your lips.

You pick up shoes as you walk upstairs, sliding them on just before you reach the bedroom.

Taking a deep breath, you push the door open. Nick’s shut the curtains and turned a table light on and has his back to you as you walk in. He’s barefoot where he’s kicked off his shoes and socks, leaving them in the middle of the floor.

“Hey you.” You murmur as you stop behind him as he slides his jacket off of his shoulders. He turns around and his eyes widen as he looks at you, his jacket falling to the floor as his lips part, his breathing quickening. 

“Holy mother of … look at you.” He breathes in awe, shaking himself back to consciousness and he wraps his arms around your waist. 

“Like it?” You ask with a smile. You’d bought new underwear a few days ago and made sure he’d not seen it until tonight.

“Enough to destroy it and buy you new ones.” Nick growls, dropping his head to your neck, pushing his hips against yours.

You laugh as you walk him to the bed and his knees give out as he sits down. His hands rest on your waist, his fingers sliding underneath the suspender belt that you’re wearing. 

You nudge his legs open with your knee, standing as close to him as you can as you start undoing the buttons to his shirt, watching him the whole time.

“Cat got your tongue?” You ask, your eyebrows raised. “Because, you know, I know your body pretty well but you’re gonna have to be honest with me, you’re gonna have to talk to me, because if you can’t tell me how close you are, and you come without me telling you it’s ok to … well …” you shrug, pushing his shirt open and sliding it off his shoulders where it pools around his wrists on the bed.

“Well?” Nick gulps, waiting for an answer.

You lean forward, your lips next to his ear. “I’ll have to punish you, won’t I?” You murmur, flicking open the button to Nick’s trousers and pulling down the zip.

“What if I want to be punished?” He grins at you as he lifts his hips, pushing the trousers down his legs.

“Babe, you don’t want that. I mean, I could be wicked…” you suggest as you kneel down in front of him. “Somebody thought their luck was in tonight, didn’t they?” You grin as you realise that Nick’s not had any underwear on all night.

Nick shrugs smugly. “Pretty safe bet.” He laughs.

You pretend to be shocked as you wrap your left hand around his hard cock, which has a bead of precome glistening at the top and you swipe the pad of your thumb of your right hand over it before sucking your thumb into your mouth to taste him.

Nick groans, his cock jumping in your hand as you blow cool air over the tip. You purse your lips together, making sure your lipstick is still glistening before you slide your lips over him.

“Fuck!” Nick cries out, his legs wide as he pushes into your mouth.

You pull away momentarily. “Watch me Nick, don’t shut those pretty eyes of yours otherwise I’m gonna stop…” You tell him, pumping him with your left hand as you speak. “Tell me how I look.” You suggest and he puts his hands behind your head. You can feel the tension in his arms as he tries not to thrust too hard into your mouth. When he doesn’t say anything, you pull back again. “Come on babe, you’re good with your words.” You encourage him.

“You … you look so amazing on your knees for me darlin’,” he starts “your lips are so red around me, I fucking love it … bet you wouldn’t do this for anyone else, would you? Reckon I’m the first one you’ve been so easy for, yeah …” He says breathlessly as he keeps his eyes on yours, knowing you are true to your word, the moment he closes his eyes, you’re going to let him go. “Reckon if I touched you now, you’d be so wet and open for me.” He guesses and you can’t help but thrust uselessly forward. “And man, those heels, Christ, you strut in here in this amazingly sexy underwear, red lipstick and those fucking heels - you’re all my wet dreams in one go babe.” He gasps, his hips stuttering slightly as he feels a curl at the base of his spine but before he can utter a word, you’re standing up and straddling his lap. 

You push him down onto the bed, the white shirt still around his wrists in a dark contrast to the dark sheets you have on the bed. You lean forward, kissing him soundly as he wraps his arms around you tightly, thrusting his hips into yours.

“Wanna feel how wet I am?” You ask him, guiding his hand to your entrance. “Wanna touch me? Wanna lick me out?” You whisper, amazed at your own bravado but turned on by how much Nick wants you.

Nick puts his hands on your hips and pulls you forward so he’s underneath you, his tongue darting out against the wet lace you’re wearing and he unclips the suspenders from the belt. 

You gasp sharply, his tongue pushing the lace into you. You lean forward, steading your hands on the bed above his head, circling your hips against his tongue and he uses a hand to push the lace to one side, pushing his tongue as far into you as he can manage. He uses every trick he knows to push you over the edge as you fuck yourself on his tongue and all of a sudden, you come unexpectedly, your orgasm rolling through you as you struggle to stay upright.

Nick slows and softens his movements, his hands still tightly gripping your hips as he gently pushes you onto your back, crowding over you to kiss you before he kisses down your stomach, nuzzling his face against the lace of your knickers again. “See? So wet for me baby.” He crows, pulling the lace gently with his teeth. 

“Still in one piece though.” You tease him. “You wanna make me let you come? You have to ruin them.” You tell him, watching the spike of pleasure roll through his body as he starts to roll your stockings down your legs. 

Once he gets to your feet, he takes your shoes off, rolling the soft material off before he puts the shoes back on you.

“These,” Nick says, pinging the elastic of your knickers, “can stay on for a bit.” He crawls back up your body, hand pressing down on the front of your knickers, causing the lace to drag deliciously against your skin.

The fabric rubs against your still sensitive clit, making you gasp.

“This, however,” Nick starts as he pulls you into a sitting position, unfastening the clip to your bra behind your back “this is just getting in my way.” He grins.

You let out a startled laugh as he dramatically flings it across the room.

Nick pushes on your shoulders so you fall down on the bed again. He crowds over you, kissing your throat as he raises your arms over your head and you moan as he kisses his way down your body, his fingers pushing against the lace, pushing the lace inside of you as he tries to push his fingers into you. You breath heavily “Talk to me Nick.” You plead. “Tell me what you wanna to do me.” You ask, knowing how close to the edge that’ll take him.

“I’m gonna do so much, I’m gonna fuck you with my fingers, I’m gonna ruin the lace, I’m gonna make you scream so hard that by the time I’ve fucked your throat, you’re not gonna be able to talk.” He breathes heavily, his cock pushing into your hip, precome smearing across your skin as he attempts to ease off some of the pressure but instead hitching his breath as he feels himself edging closer to his orgasm. 

“Yeah, you’re gonna make a hole in the lace babe?” You ask, writhing around beneath him as the lace scratches inside of you, causing all sorts of new sensations that you’ve not felt before. “How you gonna do that?” You want to know. 

“I’ll fucking show you how.” Nick all but growls, positioning himself over you, taking his fingers out of you and pushing his cock against the lace, gasping loudly at the sensations that take over him. 

“Don’t come baby, you know the rules.” You gasp as he thrusts hard against you, a look of pure frustration on his face as he can’t get to where he wants to be.

“Thought you liked rule breakers and bad boys?” He grins at you, holding your hands above your head again. He leans forward to kiss you again, the friction on his cock from the lace sending him hurtling towards the edge and you know him well enough that just as he’s about to give in, you plant the heels of your shoes in the bedspread, pushing your hips high and holding them there so he can’t push into them.

“No, no, no … baby!” He groans at the sudden lack of movement. “Fuck, I’m so close now.” 

You smile sweetly up at him. “Isn’t that kind of the point?” You ask. 

He glares at you, a ghost of a smirk on his face. “You know revenge is a bitch, right? And you know, it’s a dish best served cold...” he says, giving up on getting off for he time being and he rolls onto his back, a smirk plastered on his face. 

You roll onto your side, pressing up against him as your fingers stroke slowly down his stomach. “Why do I feel like you’re planning something?” You ask as your fingers stroke through the coarse hair below his stomach. 

“You know me too well! Just planning what I’m gonna to do you!” He grins, then gasps as you wrap your hand firmly around him. You move down the bed, trailing kisses down his chest as you go, bright red lipstick leaving marks as you go before you pull him into your mouth again. 

As quickly as you start, you stop, grinning up at him. “I think you said something about fucking my face?” You grin “You talk me through another orgasm and I’ll let you do it.” You tell him. “But you can’t touch me and you can’t touch yourself.” You tell him. “I want you to talk me into an orgasm, I want you to make me writhe around down here, trying to get off without you touching me.”

Nick groans loudly. “Fucking hell, have you been taking kink lessons from AJ?!”  
You raise an eyebrow with a smile on your face. “How would you know what kinks AJ likes?!” You want to know as you grip Nick’s thighs with your hands. “God, I love your thighs, they’re so strong.” You murmur as you run your tongue along the crease between Nick’s thigh and his groin. “Tell me about AJ babe.” You tell him. 

Nick laughs a little nervously. “You don’t want to know about that!” He replies, his body quivering beneath your touch. 

“Look at me.” You ask him and he raises his head so he can see you. “I really, really want to know.” You promise him and you see him gulp as you lick over the top of his cock. 

Nick’s silent for a few moments and you wonder whether you’ve asked too much of him and you’re about to tell him you’re joking, even though you’re not, when he starts talking. 

“He’s the kinkiest fucker I’ve ever know. Like, blows your mind kinky.” Nick started inhaling sharply as you wrap your mouth around him again, letting him slip to the back of your mouth before you pull back again, teasing him with long strokes of your tongue. 

“A long time ago, a very long time ago,” Nick stresses as he slides his fingers into your hair and pushes himself deeper into your mouth “there was a girl that we both liked, I was only, like 22, and when he suggested a threesome, I thought he was kidding.” Nick pauses as he tries to control his breathing. Your hands rest on his stomach, feeling his abs constrict beneath your touch as he’s trembling. 

“Then what happened?” You ask momentarily pulling off, “keep talking babe.” You remind him and as he carries on, you pull him in again. 

“He kept on about it, he didn’t want to step on my toes and go for it when he knew I liked her and he’d somehow discovered that she’d be up for a threesome. But then, AJ suggested we should try stuff on our own, so you know, we knew what we were doing.

You moan around him, your eyes closing as you imagine what that could have looked like.

“I’ve never seen porn as kinky as AJ. Christ, he was into everything...” Nick tails off as you moan again, feeling you grind down onto the mattress beneath you. He leans up onto his elbows and puts his hand on your cheek, silently asking you to open your eyes. You open them and see a look of awe on Nick’s face. “You really wanna hear this?” You nod. “You wanna hear how AJ got me off?”

You gasp for breath and Nick suddenly slides his hands under your shoulders and he hauls you up on top of him. 

“Really?” He checks for a final time and the look in your eyes tells him everything he needs to know. Nick positions you over his cock, pressing the lace up into you again as he sits you up, his hands holding his as he pushes you back and then pulls you forward. “Ask me.” He tells you. 

“Did he fuck you?” You want to know and Nick almost swallows his tongue in surprise.  
“Would that turn you on if he did?” He asks. 

You laugh. “What do you think?” You ask as he pushes against the lace.  
“Yeah, he fucked me hard. It’s the only time we ever did it and I’ve never wanted to do it with another guy because he made me come so hard.” He teases you as he slides his fingers under the lace. 

“No, don’t do that, come on Nick, talk me into the orgasm, don’t touch or you’ll come and I don’t want that, not yet.” You pant and he reluctantly takes his fingers away. “Tell me what he did.” You plead, pushing yourself onto his cock, rotating your hips as you do so and you can see that Nick is getting closer and closer to that edge. 

“So, one night, when we had a couple of days off, he comes to my room, grinning like only AJ can, lube in one hand and condoms in the other and honestly babe, I nearly slammed the door in his face! But then he got all serious and told me how wonderful he could make me feel and I trust him, so I let him in.”

“How did he relax you?” You want to know, your mouth watering at the thought of AJ and Nick together. 

“He blew me!” Nick replies and you laugh.  
“That’s a pretty good way to relax you!” You agree. “Then what?”

Nick’s fingers trail behind your arse as you fall forwards onto his chest and he presses a finger down at the top of your spine. “Then he opened me up, it took so long and I thought I was gonna explode before he got inside of me.” He tells you and you know that you’re on the precipice of your orgasm. 

Nick falls silent for a few moments as his hands rest on your arse, pushing you into him as he gently kisses your neck. “Come on babe, you’re almost there.” He tells you. 

You gasp as he unfairly thrusts his hips and you’re done, you cry out his name and he holds you close through it. 

As you come down from your high, you wrap your hand around him again, knowing you’ve pushed him far enough for long enough. 

As your breathing labours a little, you kiss his neck. “Thinking about you two makes me so horny.” You whisper to him and his body jolts. “I bet you looked so good together.” You tell him and he turns his head to watch you as you speed your movements up, his face going slack as he realises that you’re going to let him come and he relaxes into it, his body tightly strung. 

“Knickers aren’t entirely ruined you know.” You laugh softly and then all of a sudden, you find yourself flat on your back again as Nick tears the lace with his hands, pushing his way into you. 

You gasp, wrapping your legs around his strong waist. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet.” Nick groans, sliding in and out easily. You move your hips with his, knowing there’s no way you will come again so you put everything into pushing him over the edge. 

It barely takes any time at all before Nick’s hips are stuttering against yours and with a punishing thrust and a low groan of your name, you feel him pulse inside of you, before he collapses down on top of you, kissing you fervently. 

“Fuck, that was amazing.” He pants, rolling out of you, smirking at you as you pull a face at the mess between your legs. 

“Should’ve gone on top!” You laugh, rolling out of the bed, kicking your heels off as you head for the bathroom to clean up. 

A couple of minutes later, you head back in the room to find Nick hasn’t moved from on top of the covers. 

“Come on baby, up you get.” You tell him, throwing the remains of your knickers at him.  
“Yuck!” He laughs, holding them up with two fingers. “Pretty much ruined?” He asks, crawling under the covers and wiping himself with them. 

“Nick! That’s gross!” You laugh, crawling next to him. 

There’s an easy silence between you for a few minutes before Nick kisses your head. “Thanks baby, that was amazing.” He tells you.  
“Pretty good for me too!” You agree lightly. You trace your index finger across his abs. “So, you and AJ...?” You ask. 

“I knew you were going to ask!” Nick howls with laughter.  
“I can’t help it! I mean, I’m not surprised at all, but I didn’t really expect it!”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, Christ, I wish I could’ve seen that!”

Nick leans over to turn off the light. “Could be arranged...” he says suggestively, kissing you softly. “Night babe.”

“Nick! You can’t say something like that and then turn over and go to sleep!” You protest.  
“Sweet dreams.” He grins at you in the dark and you sigh in frustration as you hear him snore seconds later.


End file.
